Potter? Not quite
by Yawning Stuffios
Summary: People call the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter. What if they were wrong, that the Potter family line doesn't quite exists? Well, add that he got kicked out of the Dursley's... R&R, constructive if you may!
1. Chapter 1

"_Some people call insomnia an unbearable suffering to the brain, as it has virtually no time to "rest". Of course, the brain never stops working, but sleeping is usually done while completely immobile, with the occasional unconscious move. Thus, the brain works loads less than when awake._

_Different types of insomnia exist, such as acute insomnia, from which the subject can't maintain sleep during extended periods of time, resulting on both premature awakening and the feeling of not having rested. Even if chronic insomnia is regarded as rare, there are still some people which suffer of it. Those people are usually affected by another disorder, such as schizophrenia. Or it can be the main disorder._

_Now, as everyone knows, wizards and muggles have the same problems, the same inventions, but adapted to their way of living. While muggles use post service to send their letters, wizards use extremely intelligent animals to deliver theirs. The same thing happens with diseases. Muggle flu is normally non-lethal, yet its variations can be. Magic flu is more dangerous than muggle flu, as its victims are relatively more powerful, but it's just as much a small illness, as wizards have discovered ways to counter it successfully. Today, either flu is lethal, even if people died from it before. _

_Thus, magical insomnia exists, and it's extremely rare. Contrary to its non-magical counterpart, it presents itself in only one way. It's incurable, but this "disease" is beneficial. Only very powerful people suffer from it, as their magic is more prevalent. Magical insomnia prevents sleep, just like normal insomnia, but the subject doesn't feel the consequences. The subject never feels the need to sleep, nor drowsiness. The only thing that can make them sleep is fainting or coma. _

_Famous bearers of this ability include Merlin the Great, the King Crimson, Salazar Slytherin, Pious Malefoy, Ricardo Potter and most recently, Albus Dumbledore." _

Lying on his bed, Harry Potter snorted at the book: "Six? Make that seven!" He wrote '_and Harry Potter_' at the end of the sentence, trying to imitate the writing the book was wrote in.

He sighed and closed the book. Why the heck couldn't he be at least a little normal? He hadn't slept since weeks and now he found out that the Potters descend from Spanish colons that conquered South America. So, apparently the Potters were still pure-blood, but they happened not to be British. What now? Does he descend from flying cows?

He opened the book on his right and readed the entire page. A weird bird came this morning and dropped this parcel. The curious bird looked... dusty, so Harry had tried to catch it, with the intention of cleaning it up. The bird lat a panicked strident beak and, to Harry's horror, it exploded. Not a phoenix explosion or a little bomb. A soundless explosion, which transformed the bird into ashes. Vernon chose that moment to barge into the room and see the situation. He thought that Harry was trying to light up the house, so he did what Vernon Dursley'll do.

He ordered him to take all his belongings and get the hell out.

And so, Harry found himself taking the Knight Bus again, this time under the identity of Harry Potter. The trip was "payed by the house" and an hour later, he found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He booked the last "free" room (he suspected that Tom had kicked the former guests out, judging from the panties he found in the floor).

So, he accepted that being Harry Freaking Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die had its advantages. But still, poor people.

So, the contents of the book. Apparently, his life tended to follow cheesy storylines or something, because it happened to be part of his inheritance, which was given to each "Potter" when they reached the age of 14. Apparently, he wasn't Harry Potter, it was... some Spanish name he didn't want to read. For the time being, he was still Harry Potter. Or at least until he learnt Spanish...

The book looked like a dictionary. Hell, in a way, it was a dictionary. It included the names and biographies of all the Potters ever, starting from... Rowena Ravenclaw. 'Woo. So ironic. No Sly, No Gryf, Raven. This' gotta be poetic justice.' Some Potters had done more than others and he quickly found out that Potters apparently lived long. Woo Hoo. More suffering for poor Harry.

Sighing (yet again), he shut the book closed and got up. He walked to the window and opened it. Wind rushed in, followed by magic. And then, noise. 5 AM and Diagon Alley is already full...

He walked to the desk and pulled out his favourite swan quill, his ink bottle and some parchement. He began to write:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore:..._

Albus Dumbledore stared wide-eyed at the letter in front of him. Now these were news. He quickly (and flawlessly) wrote his response. He was about to give it to Fawkes when a white blur took off the paper from his hands. It was Hedwig, who looked rather offended. Dumbledore was ready to apologize and Accio the letter when the owl shooted out the window, heading towards London. Hell, even Harry Potter's owl was special!

The letter was finely elaborated, though the writing seemed hurried. It said, in resume, that he was suffering of magic insomnia, he got kicked out the house and he wanted training or something to do while he was supposed to sleep. The answer was:

_Dear Harry,_

_Please, meet me at the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Bring dark clothing, preferably black_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He hadn't even written all the titles he usually put under his signature. He swished his wand, turning his bright yellow robes black. He looked at himself in a conjured mirror. The black robes were perfect but there was a great problem.

The beard.

Oh, the dreaded beard.

Harry Potter, lying in his bed, was typing with something in his hand. He smirked and continued typing. The thing was pretty big... like a rectangle, made of plastic. Earlier, he'd opened it, so it was like two rectangles, one on top of the border of each other. The guy he'd bought this from was an amateur time-traveler, who explored the muggle world in 2008 and took items back. Nobody knows how he manages, 

but there's no time paradoxes... but the guy isn't very popular. This little thing they call a "laptop" was an easily portable computer. Right now, using the Big Book Of The Future Culture that came included with the laptop, he was setting up this little wonder. It explained the future muggle world, and it's culture.

Unluckily, the guy who sold them wasn't so popular, as wizards don't care about muggle stuff, be it past, present or future. This was his liquidation sell and he was closing.

Suddenly, something smacked against his head. He fell backwards, along with the object he know identified as Hedwig. He got up quickly and checked if she hadn't any injuries. When his worries proved vain, he scolded the owl (who rolled her eyes) and took the letter from her beak. He then opened the door of her cage, where she entered gracefully and... took a nap. 'I swear that owl is more cat than bird...'

He readed it, then cursed, then re-readed, then re-cursed. He opened his trunk to find... no black. He looked everywhere, no black. Then, he opened the wardrobe to find... black. Apparently, the girl who was staying in the room was goth...

Then, he saw a great problem. The entire wardrobe was form-fitting, specially for curves. And the only pants that hadn't holes were leather.

"Dang, I swear this girl was on BDSM..."

Begrudgingly, he fitted himself in a black cotton turtleneck and some silk black pants. The main problem was that they had holes... 'Damn trends!' Hoping that he wouldn't be catched, he took his wand out and casted Reparo. He waited 5 minutes, for the dreaded Minister owl, but nothing came. Muttering to himself about bad wards, he whipped out his Invisibility Cloak off the ground and covered himself with it.

He opened a little the door, just enough for slipping out (he was very thin after all). He walked down the stairs noiselessly (years of practice at the Dursley's) and glided next to Tom, who was talking with a drunk. Apparently, the subject was very funny, as they both exploded with laughter. Harry took a paper that was lying in the floor and reached for the pen in Tom's back-pocket. With a great grimace, he slowly took it out, without Tom noticing anything. He scribbled a quick note and pat it in the same pocket he took the pen from.

He reached the door flawlessly, making no sound. When he reached the backyard, he noticed he had to wait until somebody came. Surprisingly, Tom came and opened the wall for him. He was smirking all the time and when he turned back, he said in a casual tone: "Thanks for informing me, Mr. Potter, though Mr. Dumbledore send me a note earlier asking me to open in this right moment. Curious, isn't it?"

Harry stood there, gaping at the retreating bartender. He rapidly closed his mouth and jumped through the closing gap. He made his way through the crowd, noticing Percy Weasley sitting with a girl at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The girl in question was a Ravenclaw by the name of Penelope, that's the only thing Harry knew. Chuckling, he quickly found himself in front of the entrance to the Knockturn Alley. It was easily recognizable, as it lacked people, comparing it to the rest of Diagon Alley. It was also darker, much darker.

He looked around, but he didn't see Professor Dumbledore's trademark purple robes. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and take of his Cloak. He immediately took of his wand and aimed it at his aggressor's... beard?

He saw the amused blue twinkling eyes and relaxed a little, but he didn't take away the wand. Polyjuice was easy to make, these days.

"Lemon drop, dear boy?"

He relaxed completely and took away the wand. Only Dumbledore could say that in that peaceful yet powerful tone. Then, his eyes drifted to the headmaster's wardrobe. The black robes were a good change, and with his beard wrapped around his neck, he looked like Gandalf the Grey.

"Sir? Where are we going?"

"Well, I'm apparating both of us to Spain. Given your situation, it is very reasonable to bring you to your magical parents. You may learn a lot of things, as you have the power of being head of the house, being the only Potter left."

"Spain? Are you sure you can apparate us there?"

Dumbledore chuckled: "Oh no, it's sure I can't! That's why we are going to Knockturn Alley's Apparating Booster. It isn't exactly legal, but given the circumstances, we don't have time to request a Portkey."

"Umm... Sir? Illegal?"

"As a matter of fact, even wizards with the better intentions can stick to the law, don't they? You should know it by experience." He chuckled at Harry's blush, then gestured to follow him. Harry had grown quite a bit, so that he stood only some inches lower than Dumbledore. The two men walked into the shadowy alley...

"_Elf's were beautiful yet vain creatures. They constantly put themselves first, not caring for anyone but them. Be it by ironic justice, an elf once married a human maiden. When their child was born, the house where they were catched on fire. The maiden, in her weakened state, managed to limp out the house. She begged on her knees for her husband to rescue the newborn, yet the vain man sneered and refused. He was completely fit to save the child, but by personal vanity, he chose not to. Then, the enraged woman, in her dying breath, cursed the elf kind. She cursed them with arcane magic, cursed them to become ugly servants for wizards, whom they considered inferior. Their skin turned brown, and they became little in size. Their face features, before beautiful, became bigger and wrinkled. Their beautiful hair fell off, along with their self-will. Since then, they became house-elves, slaves for their former inferiors, bonded to a master from whom they received orders they couldn't refuse. Their vanity was their downfall." _

A/N: This is Chapter One. The last and first sections are extracts of books, and most of the information is made-up. This first chapter is destined to work up a consistent storyline, which I intend to continue through the 3 remaining years. Some of the things mentioned in the first chapters will be used as recurring subjects, such as Magical Insomnia and the House Elves. I won't tell more, sorry

R&R, preferably constructive!


	2. Chapter 2

"_As shown across the ages, the human kind is attracted to powerful things. Be it a political position, weapon, technology, the humans are attracted to it. Some just feel a pull to it, but some quest for it during all their lives. We have as example Salazar Slytherin. Against popular belief, Salazar was a kind and generous individual, whose field of mastery was both potion-brewing and healing. San Mungo was originally named Slytherin Healing Association, where apprentice medi-wizards learnt the basics and could specialize in a terrain, be it medicament-brewing, surgery or battlefield medicine. Its founder was very proud of his making, as a lot of people were saved thanks to it. However, he also wanted to help muggles, whom he declared were inferior in terms of technology and science. This is also the reason why most people think that Slytherin despised muggles; a simple misunderstanding built his bad fame. _

_Slytherin quickly assumed an important place in wizarding politics, to the point of being offered the place of leader of the Wizarding World. He refused and went to live within a muggle city. There, he served as an unlicensed doctor who sold weird medicines which surprisingly worked. A sort of witch doctor, which the church said was utterly evil. The founder was burnt at the stake by those whose lives he saved."_

Life has, is and will be full of ironies, and Harry Potter agrees. Two widely known light-aligned wizards dressed in all black, walking through the most visited place by dark wizards, Knockturn Alley.

"Dun-dun-duuunnn!"

Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Oh... Did I said that out loud?"

"Why yes, dear boy. And it appears to be an inner joke. Maybe you can share your amusement with me later?"

"I don't think so, sir. Muggle culture."

Dumbledore mouthed an "Oh", then smiled. They weren't attracting as many looks as Harry thought they would, a helpful fact. He wasn't comfortable walking across that alley. He saw that some witches were whispering in the corner, pointing at Dumbledore. They probably were...

He stopped violently. Right in front of him, he saw the back of a guy in a black trenchoat, a ponytail and, judging from the angle Harry was seeing him (back turned towards him), a healthy tan. The guy walked confidently, heading right towards a wall. He was getting closer and closer. Harry was considering running towards him and stopping him. Just in the moment he was going to crash, he turned his head towards Harry. A pair of bespectacled emerald eyes blinded him and he saw no more.

He blinked and found himself in the same place where he'd stopped. Dumbledore was shaking him by the shoulders, looking concerned. He shaked his head and sent an apologizing stare at Dumbledore. He opened his mouth to talk, but Dumbledore stopped him by waving his hand, signalling "after". He nodded dumbly and continued walking.

-

"Familia, tengo buenas y malas noticias. Cuales queréis escuchar primero?" (Family, I have good and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?)

Eduardo Del Corazon was known to always ask his family before doing any decision. Among the pure-blood families, the head of family usually took the important decisions without asking anybody.

His wife, Adriana, was quite the housewife type. If you enrage her or threaten her children, she becomes a protective mother who won't be shy about ripping your spine off your body. If not, she's a docile and sweet woman, who still makes herself be listened by their children.

His son, Alejandro, would be studying his last year at Durmstrang during this term. He was brave and loyal, qualities that were the trademark of the Del Corazon family. He wasn't exactly delicate or subtle, but he knew how to get a hint.

"Las malas, para dejar lo mejor para el final. No crees, ma? " (The bad news, so that the good are in the last. Don't you think so, mom?)

"Sí, claro." (Yes, sure.)

"Verán, mi pariente lejano va a venir hoy. Tiene todavía 14 años y es huérfano. Actualmente, estudia en Hogwarts. Llegara hacia el final del día, acompañado de Albus Dumbledore" (You see, a far parent is coming today. He's 14 years old and is orphan. He actually studies in Hogwarts. He'll be here around the end of the day, with Albus Dumbledore)

The colors quickly drained from both their faces. Getting up quickly, they each got to start cleaning the house. Eduardo looked embarrassed to tell his family so late, but he wasn't even sure and he didn't want them to have illusions.

"Eduardo! No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdanos!" (Eduardo! Don't stand there doing nothing and give us a hand!)

"Ya voy, mi amor…" (Coming, love...)He was sure of something: he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

They never got to hear the last new...

TimeSkip

Harry and Alejandro had left for a visit around Madrid. Eduardo absently suspected it would most likely end in a nightclub or a bar.

When Albus and Harry arrived, the Del Corazon passed through all the pure-blood rituals of a meeting. They soon noticed that they were being elegant for nothing, as Harry was a rather simple boy. He even started narrowing his eyes. Adriana, noticing this, made a rather unsubtle approach, to which Harry smiled and answered more comfortably. Soon, their conversation became more genuine and less protocol. Then, Eduardo had offered them some hydromiel. The alcoholic drink was brought and Harry drunk about five glasses without getting drunk. Adriana passed the interlude, some Butterbeer. Even Albus was a little tipsy by the time being, Alejandro was down-right pissed. Then, he went to the kitchen and came with the big guns: fire-whiskey.

At first, Harry felt that he was suffocating. Then, with each drink he gulped, the feeling wore off and all the flavours invaded his mouth, washing it with their deliciousness. He managed to down 7, when he 

finally felt a little tipsy. Dumbledore was singing with Eduardo, Adriana was making a cake and Alejandro was dozing off. He immediately woke up when the chocolate scent came to the living room. Seeing that it wasn't there yet, he pouted, then joined the other two in their infernal singing.

Harry, by his part, found out that fire-whiskey actually multiplied your learning speed by hundreds. The book he was reading, Learn Spanish in a Swish, was enchanted so that its user learnt the language in half the time. Harry apparently talked and heared a lot of Spanish while he was a toddler. Well, as much Spanish as a toddler could actually talk... Either way, he was reading the last chapters involving perfection of writing. It would come useful, in activity-less nights. So, Harry apparently talked fluent Spanish in one day. Oh joy, another feat by the B-W-L.

"Ay, hombe... Olvidarla es imposible...!!" (1)

"Umm... isn't that a Colombian song?"

"Cállate, agua-fiestas! Acaso quieres cantar?" (Shut up, spoil sport! Maybe you want to sing?"

"Paso, pero gracias…" (I'll pass, thanks…)

Harry realized that it was time to run, as both old men were going downhill. At first, he admired their alcohol resistance. He found out from Adriana, who had called him earlier, that pureblood families use alcohol endurance tests for... well, testing soberness. From what Harry had resisted, it seemed that he gave a good impression.

However, there was a little problem when he got drunk. He suddenly felt the urge to... party. And while it was pretty amusing to see the trio singing, he preferred something more... melodious than drunken singing.

And so, he got up from his chair. He started to walk towards the kitchen, to announce to the only sober person in the house that he wanted to do a tour around the city. He paused in mid-step, an evil smirk drawing in his face. He approached the drunken trio instead, and asked Dumbledore if he could talk to him alone.

"Sure, my boy, of course! I is sure that Eustacio 'ere would agree..." Apparently, Dumbledore's fine language was long gone, as well as his smart thinking. This only increased Harry's smirk. He had to take advantage, as this was a once in a lifetime chance!

When they found themselves in an adjacent room, he got right to the point:

"Professor..."

"Call I Albus, mah dear boy!"

"Okay, Albus, I'd want to go visit the city. If Alejandro agrees to go with me, you won't mind?"

"O' course not, mah dear boy! Wha' else can me does for you?"

Taking all his courage in one hand, he asked Dumbledore: "Could you please remove the underage wards on my wand? I mean, I don't have anything to do at night, and I'm afraid that some crazy dark wizard would have a vendetta against me..."

Albus' drunken eyes brightened: "Well, I was thinking just about that! Pass me your wand, please."

Harry immediately took out his wand and handed it to the drunken wizard. Albus took it in shaky hands and drawed his with the same hand. This, of course, made the two wands fall. Harry mentally slapped himself. Maybe he should have asked this to a sober Albus, after all...

Albus laughed a little bit and picked both wands up. Harry saw that he did so with extreme easiness, unexpectedly for an old man. He frowned when the drunken wizard finished the spell and handed him back his wand. He heard him stutter while casting the spell. Harry was afraid he might have screwed up something.

"C'mon, give it a try!" Drunken Albus sure was enthusiast...

Harry casted a simple "Tempus" to discover it was already 1 AM. He had to hurry up if he wanted to find anything good left in a club...

"Thank you very much, Albus!"

The other wizard smiled dumbly and hugged him hard. "You are a brave boy, Harry, you are a brave boy."

When Harry got out of the room (which he did rather quickly), Albus smiled widely. 'Now I see why the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin...)

And so, we find ourselves in the current situation. Albus and Eduardo are still singing and Adrian just arrived with the cake. In the blink of an eye, it was all gone. At around 5 AM, the two men fell asleep on each other shoulders.

A/N: Just a little filler. I decided I'd just take out the age restriction thing in Harry's ward, as summer is still long from being over. If some one wonders about the Spanish, it's my native language and I'm willing to traduct if you request so!

(1) Typical Colombian song.

R&R, constructive if you please


	3. Chapter 3

"_To be, or not to be, that is the Question:  
Whether 'tis Nobler in the minde to suffer  
The Slings and Arrowes of outragious Fortune,  
perchance to Dreame; I, there's the rub,  
For in that sleepe of death, what dreames may come,  
When we haue shuffel'd off this mortall coile,  
Must giue vs pawse. There's the respect  
That makes Calamity of so long life:  
For who would beare the Whips and Scornes of time,  
The Oppressors wrong, the poore mans Contumely,  
The pangs of dispriz'd Loue, the Lawes delay,  
The insolence of Office, and the Spurnes  
That patient merit of the vnworthy takes,  
When he himselfe might his Quietus make  
With a bare Bodkin? Who would Fardles beare  
To grunt and sweat vnder a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The vndiscouered Countrey, from whose Borne  
No Traueller returnes, Puzels the will,  
And makes vs rather beare those illes we haue,  
Then flye to others that we know not of.  
Thus Conscience does make Cowards of vs all,  
And thus the Natiue hew of Resolution  
Is sicklied o're, with the pale cast of Thought,  
And enterprizes of great pith and moment,  
With this regard their Currants turne away,  
_

"... And loose the name of Action." Sadly, only two pairs of hands clapped his amazing performance/

"Perfect, Harry! Have you ever thought of joining a theatre troupe?"

"Alex, I've been too busy learning magic and stopping Voldemort to ever think of it."

It had only been half a month since Harry started living with them, and they already treated him as another member of the family. In little time, he found himself knowing the Del Corazon family like he'd known them since he was born. He was now a brother and a son, to a family he could relate genetically.

Sure, the Weasleys held a steady place in his heart, but he couldn't completely relate to them. The Weasley family was poor, but apart poverty they were the ideal family. They didn't depend on money, but on each other. However, they've never suffered real problems, like sudden changes or loneliness, unlike Harry, who'd suffered them all his life.

The Del Corazon family had to emigrate from South America, when both death threats and Eduardo's grandmother Viviana's death by poisoning. The family fell away, resulting on some going up, to America, where they changed their name to Del Carpio. The rest followed their example and soon, none remained in South America.

Eduardo's father decided they'd first go to England, where the Potter would help them. Eduardo lived there until he was sixteen, when he fell in love with a Spanish tourist: Adriana. As soon as he finished school, he went to live with Adriana. Their baby son was born the same day Eduardo turned 45. When Alejandro turned 10, they had to move from Barcelona to Madrid, as Adriana's family was killed by a group of followers of Voldemort.

Eduardo's life was hard and full of twists, though he managed to live through, holding his head high. He was a role-model to Harry, a person to which he could easily talk and associate. He really wished he'd known him earlier.

"Now, it's getting late and you guys got to participate to the duelling tournament tomorrow. Buenas noches, duerman bien!"

They both bided him goodnight and gained their rooms. As the Del Corazon lived in a house, not a mansion unlike pure-blood families, there were only three bedrooms: the master bedroom, Alejandro's bedroom and the guest bedroom, currently housing Harry. The day after their first meeting, Dumbledore had decided that Harry would pass the summer with them. Harry wasn't so surprised; he knew that he could easily live with that family. But when Dumbledore said that he was buying the house next door and that he'll pass all the summer with them, he was stunned. But when Dumbledore announced he will train him, he almost fainted.

From this summer lecture, during his sleepless nights, he'd learnt more about Dumbledore. It seems that defeating Grindelwald wasn't enough for the eccentric genius: he had leaded some very important researches, most of them focused on magical artefacts and muggle culture. He was also an ambassador for the British Minister of Magic in affairs that involved non-human negotiations. He gave Hogwarts' lake to a colony of mermaids, even letting them bring their clan guardian, a giant squid, which gave him unconditional allies. Centaurs "colonized" the Forbidden Forest with his permission, among others.

Overall, Dumbledore was a national hero, seemingly perfect. But under further investigation, Dumbledore had also been quite a bastard during his youth. Young Dumbledore, nicknamed "Flashy" by his peers due to his eccentric behaviour and clothes, had been a quite manipulative Gryffindor from a noble family. During his school years, he got involved in numerous duels and fist-fights with a groupd of Slytherins, leaded by Abraxas Malfoy. After school, he traveled around the world, looking for more power, more knowledge. He met his pair in Gellert Grindelwald, with whom he linked in close friendship. Apparently, Dumbledore was about to accept his feelings for Grindelwald, but the other wizard revealed his true colours, leaving Dumbledore heart-broken and revengeful. Deciding to change, Dumbledore defeated his former friend and was declared a world-wide hero.

You can easily deduce that he was powerful. 'No shit, Sherlock."

Harry's training was going great, both by the personal tutoring and the strict teaching he got. Soon, he mastered the entire schedule up to fifth year, as he had to return to the basics and cover everything up from there. The only subject he still had problems at was potions, but he could easily pull an EE in his O.W.L. . He was currently working on Occlumency. By the moment, he could successfully deflect a mental attack, no more.

However, the most shocking new was a sad one. Apparently, due to his past law infractions, a desperate Fudge had got him expelled of Hogwarts, in an effort to defame him and in the process, get more 

popularity. Ironically, Fudge had been kicked out office the day after the expelling. But Harry's fame finally served him right, and a lot of other schools had sent him acceptance letters. Due to law, Harry couldn't be enrolled to Hogwarts during that same year.

Among the twenty-eight letters he'd gotten from all around the world, he narrowed his choice to three. Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang and Magemight, a most unknown school, where only the best were enrolled. Ironically, it is placed in the other side of Hogsmade.

After a heated debate including all family members and Dumbledore, where they weighed the pros and cons, Harry made his decision. He'd go to Magemight, where he (easily, though he would never accept it) could keep up with the difficulty. After that, he'd go back to Hogwarts.

In the meanwhile, Eduardo was teaching dramatic arts and novel-writing. It appeared that Harry was both an innate author and actor. His only fault was a case of stage fright, which appeared in his first acting role as Hamlet, in a muggle drama school. Although he'd stuttered at first, in front of the two hundred people who attended the play, he quickly pulled himself together. At the end of the piece, the tear-filled public had given him and his cast a standing ovation. Novel-writing was just a hobby, to occupy the sleepless nights.

Everything was going great, except for Ron.

He suddenly had stopped talking to both Hermione and him. Neither of them could figure out why, but he seemed to be avoiding them. Harry had sent a letter to Ginny a few days ago, in hopes of getting a good answer. However, the redhead explained that Ron was spending the summer with Seamus and Dean. She added that when he'd been there, he behaved strangely, angry. After some sleepless nights (:D), he decided to let him be. After all, a fake friend wasn't worth the time, even if they shared some many adventures together. Hermione appeared to be the most hurt by his behaviour, but she agreed with Harry. She also agreed on his decision, after an extensive research on each school of course.

Ginny proved to be a great friend, even more reliable on than her brother. Of course, his sudden change had hurt her too, as her gentle and dumb brother became cold and distant. She too agreed with Harry's decision, hoping that he'd change.

An owl tapped on the window, which Harry hurriedly opened. It was snow-white, just like his own. However, this owl's eyes were red and her beak more menacing. It didn't seem to like the room, so as soon as Harry untied the letter off its feet, it flied out, lost in the cloudy night.

Harry shrugged at the weird animal and opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are happy to accept you in our school, where we are sure you'll work hard. As Magemight's student body isn't very large, each letter sent to you or your tutor shall be written personally by the headmaster and according to your particular demands.

We are glad to tell you that you'd be studying the fifth year of magical eduction in place of the fourth, due to your exceptionnal knowledge. When you return to your previous school, you'll fall down to your rescepctive year, by orders of the Minister for Magic.

Your education at Magemight will aboard the following subjects:

-Normal wizarding school subjects, such as Transiguration, Charms, Potions, etc..

-Optional subjects, such as advanced charms, specialized transfiguration, advanced duelling, apparition, animagi training and both normal and battlefield medicine.

Per default, we include all those subjects in your schedule. If you want to take out something, inform us by owl.

Yours truly,

Gellert Grindelwald.

Headmaster of Magemight.

(P.S.: Included comes a portkey, if you want to come and get habituated with the school before the term.)


End file.
